Weapon of Mass Destruction
by Mystrie Angel
Summary: While investigating the bombed city of Nagasaki, three teenagers discover the secret of a destroyed military research facility from during WWII - an experiment known as "Project Tetsusaiga".
1. Prolouge: Judgment Day

Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYasha.

A/N: Hello there, this is my first fanfic. EVER. I know this Prologue is really short, but it's necessary. I might even get the first chapter up by tomorrow. I'm really looking foreword to writing this story - So I hope you'll like it! Anyway, here it goes...

**Prologue – Judgment Day**

_August 9__th__, 1945 - 11:00 am_

_~Nagasaki, Japan~_

_The fluorescent screen of a computer monitor lit the features of the woman frantically typing away at the keyboard. In the distance, the air raid sirens continued to blare, their distraught pitches muted slightly by the thick walls of the warehouse-turned-science-institute._

_Time had run out. The young woman continued to anxiously enter commands into the computer, as the warnings of her former teammates ran through her head…_

"_Leave it! There's no hope!"_

"_Our war is lost, it can't help us!"_

"_The project has failed - It must be destroyed!"_

"_We can't afford to let them find it…"_

_However, a different voice then trespassed on her thoughts…_

"_Kikyo… please…"_

_A single tear fell from her eyes as she remembered his pleading voice. It was the first, and last, time she had spoken with him. _

_She came closer to death with each agonizing tick of the clock. Yet, she was still determined to keep the promise she had made, against the wishes of her fellow scientists. He did not deserve this._

_She continued to work at the computer monitor, desperately trying to seal the project before the inevitable air strike. The equipment surrounding her was technologically advanced far beyond the rest of Japan, thus is the reward of being a super genius member of a secret Japanese military organization. She estimated it would be another few decades before the rest of the world could rival it._

_She punched in the final commands into the computer system and stared at the "loading" bar inching it's way across the screen, oblivious to the sirens that continued to wail._

_At last the monitor cleared and the performed actions listed themselves across the screen:_

**_Project Protection Unit Sealed_**

_**Log Copies Archived**_

_**Comatose Stage Initiated**_

_**Project Tetsusaiga – TERMINATED**_

_Kikyo turned away from the screen glimpsing for the last time the lab that housed her failed project._

_They had gotten so close…_

_At last her eyes landed on the semi-transparent containment unit, silent tears now coursing down her cheeks as she watched the unconscious silhouette within._

_A sudden, unexplainable sense of premonition struck Kikyo seconds before the bomb did._

"_Goodbye… InuYasha…"_

_Then her world disappeared in a flash of white._

~*~

A/N: Okay for anyone who didn't learn about this in history - the "flash of white" was the atomic bomb we (the USA) dropped in Nagasaki to end WWII. And yes, you actually _do _see a big, white flash when the bomb hits.


	2. Chapter 1: Ghosts of the Past

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha, or a cool pair of shades...

A/N: Well here it is, Chapter One as promised! (sorry, it took WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY longer than expected...)

Just a little run-down of my fanfic writing style: I don't exactly have _all _the facts right, but most are true; I'm not exactly sure how Japanese society works, so I base it off American society (This is VERY IMPORTANT - DON"T FORGET); I suck at making up Japanese names, so if it comes to that be prepared; and I DO NOT speak ANY Japanese WHATSOEVER, so my fanfics won't even include "-chaan" or "-koon" or whatever the hell they say. I also had some issues while loading this story, and for some reason this story-loader thing thought it would be funny to delete the spaces in between some words. not helpful. not my fault.

By the way, this story is officially dedicated to my first-ever reviewer: DemonQueen17 !

Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know, "A/N" means "Author's Notes". Using "A/N" allows me to comment on events in my story, and write you all endearing messages here. I share this wisdom with you because my first, like, month of reading fanfic on this site - I still couldn't figure it out. I can hear you laughing. DO NOT MOCK MY IGNORANCE. One day I'll rule the world! (or something like that...) And you'll all be sorry! MWAHAHAHA!!!

~*~

**Chapter 1 - Ghosts of the Past**

~June 2, 2009, Japan~

"The city of Nagasaki was bombed by the United States on August 9th, 1945. The bomb used was none other than the dreaded Atomic Bomb, a highly destructive weapon developed by a team of the world's greatest scientific minds of the time, codenamed "The Manhattan Project". The first target of the United States was the Japanese city of Hiroshima, followed by Nagasaki three days later. The Nagasaki bombing resulted in the immediate deaths of about 70,000 people; as well as causing about 74,000 casualties, and many more fatalities due to radiation poisoning. Japan surrendered three days later - marking the end of World War t-"

"SHUT UP! We know already!"

Kagome looked up from her book to witness her friend half-heartedly chuck her empty soda can at the driver of the car, and she giggled as it ricocheted off his head.

"I thought we could use a little touring commentary about our destination," Miroku said, looking in his mirror to wink at the girls in the backseat.

"What we could _use _is some decent music," retorted Sango. She gave the stereo a dirty look, as if it was to blame for Miroku's choice of oldies songs.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the ensuing argument and happily went back to reading Twilight. (A/N: BEST. SERIES. EVR.)  
And, just as she had silently predicted, minutes later the stereo became acquainted with the newest album by Three Days Grace, as Sango's musical opinion won out.  
By force.  
Again.

Closing her book, Kagome turned her attention to the passing landscape outside the window. The trio had been traveling about an hour now, via Miroku's car. It was still late morning, and they were expected to be home by about dinnertime.

After a couple more songs Kagome grew weary of rock music and, despite Sango's protests, she reached over to unplug the iPod from the stereo; replacing it with her own. Kagome smiled in satisfaction as the heavy thudding of hip-hop music blared through the speakers, somehow managing to lighten the atmosphere in her perspective.

_~One Hour Later~_

"Are we there yet???" Sango whined in a childish voice for the thousandth time.

"Actually... yes." replied Miroku as he finally turned off the highway. The car then followed the progress of a slightly winding road, bringing a fallen city into eyesight.

Kagome and Sango looked out the window at the destroyed remains of Nagasaki.  
The city had been basically vacant ever since the bombing. Lingering nuclear radiation had - at the time - presented a threat, and so the city was left to deteriorate. (A/N: Actually, I don't know if that's true...)  
Fortunately, the odd visitors such as Kagome's small crew no longer had to worry about this, seeing as the harmful radiation had now ebbed away. (A/N: I'm not sure if that's true either...)

The three friends stared at their surroundings as Miroku's car slowed to a crawl through the ruined city. Buildings had collapsed, littering the dusky street with debris and shattered glass. Empty, rotting cars lined the street loosely; and the entire city seemed aged by the elements, as if it hadn't been touched in years...  
Which is a pretty accurate explanation.

Choosing a spot in a small clearing, away from any precariously standing structures, Miroku parked the car and the two girls in the back clambered out.

"Wow..." murmured Sango pivoting on the spot to take in the destruction. Kagome pulled out her small digital camera and snapped a picture of their immediate surroundings to document later.

"Well, lets go!" said Kagome eagerly, as she stowed her camera and immediately started off down the dusty road.

Sango's stomach growled.

"Wait, Kagome..." she whined, "I'm _hungry_!" She hadn't had a thing to eat since their breakfast at WacDonalds.

Whirling around, Kagome huffed impatiently as she marched past Sango, back to the car. Seconds later a flying object collided with the side of Sango's head. She bent down and picked up the attacking bag of chips as Kagome continued down the street to investigate the nearest building.

Rolling his eyes at the exchange, Miroku grabbed the cooler that held the food stash, along with his laptop and Sango's chemical analysis kit before locking the car and following the girls.

~*~

Kagome sat down on a rock and shook some dirt out of her shoes. It was a nice summer day, not too hot and not too breezy, the sky torn between a sunny and cloudy disposition. Her mind wandered a little as she gazed around at the piles of rubble. They had been searching for about two hours now, and had yet to turn up something interesting.

She thought back a couple of weeks ago, when Miroku had brought a strange rumor to the attention of her and Sango.  
For years, the three friends had been almost like an unprofessional team of investigators. (A/N: don't even try to compare them to Scooby Doo or something, they don't do the whole catch-the-bad-guy-in-a-mask thing...) With Sango specializing in chemical/evidence analysis, Miroku in research, and Kagome as the leader of sorts (not to mention her handily spare cash, connections, and confrontational people skills) the group of friends had taken to investigating small but strange rumors - just to discover something about the world that nobody knows for sure, or (hopefully) as practice for their future careers.

This was why their interest was spiked when Miroku heard and relayed a rather peculiar rumor.

The rumor in question claimed that the United States had a secret, a more important reason for choosing _this _particular city as the target for it's second atomic bombing. According to the rumor, the US military intelligence had gotten wind of _something_ that was going on in Nagasaki at the time of WWII, and therefore made the call to drop the bomb there.  
Of course, whatever it was, was a mystery to even the rest of Japan, and was obviously destroyed by the bomb if it existed in the first place.

Destroyed... but not _vanished_...

And so, plans were made, and the trio of friends now found themselves in the dead city - searching for any evidence to the rumor they heard.  
They didn't plan on making the world's biggest discovery... like super disease development labs... or time machine research... or... invaders from Mars...  
But maybe there was more to that chapter of history than they knew...

Kagome's thoughts reeled back to the present as Sango came to sit down beside her, munching on a Snickers Bar she stole from the cooler.

"Find anything?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, not yet," said Sango as she swallowed another bite, "Just normal destroyed-city crap, with a side dish of nuclear chemical-stuff"  
Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing that if Sango listed all the actual chemical compounds she had analyzed, she wouldn't be able to understand her anyway.

Miroku shuffled over as well, carrying the stack of dusty old papers he had collected from any surviving desks or such. He sat down on Kagome's other side and lazily checked his newest acquisition with the sources on his laptop for any hidden information. He sighed and snapped his computer shut when it failed to do so.

"So, what have we covered so far?" Kagome asked, stealing a a soda out of the cooler as well.  
Miroku unfolded a map, marked up into various labeled sections.

"Well, we left the car here," he said, pointing to an area just west of the center of the town. "And we cut east across here..." he continued, dragging his finger along the paper.

Sango peered over Kagome's shoulder at the map.

"I think we should try this section," she announced, gesturing at an area of town slightly farther south, "Isn't it supposed to be closer to the point of impact? Who knows, maybe the bombers actually_ aimed_ at their target."

"If there even _was _a target," Kagome pointed out.

"Still worth a try," decided Miroku. He got up, glancing around until he found their new direction. Hopping somewhat-agilely over a low wall he motioned for the girls to follow him.

~*~

The three friends retraced their steps down the street before heading in a new direction. The scenery had changed ever so slightly; buildings and cars had received even more abuse. Just as Sango had pointed out, this area of town was closer to the bomb impact. The amount of visible damage grew with every block they covered.

When they reached the first building that appeared promising enough, they performed a quick sweep that turned up nothing of interest...  
_again..._

The trio continued their pattern through the ravaged section of town, turning up only minimal finds.

The sky darkened above as a small wave of midday clouds blotted out the sun. Glancing up at the offending clouds, Kagome shivered. She was becoming increasingly spooked as she progressed deeper into the demolition zone with her friends.

While passing yet another warehouse, something suddenly caught Kagome's attention. Pausing, Kagome swiveled around to face a pair of rusty, padlocked doors.

"Kagome! Come on!" called Sango from up ahead, "What are you d-?"

"Shhh!" Kagome cut her off, listening intently to the door in front of her. There it was again, that soft humming noise she had heard moments ago.

"Guys! Come here!" Kagome called. She motioned frantically, ignoring the strange looks directed at her.  
"Listen," she instructed as they approached, "Do you hear that?"

- a moment of silence -

"No," Miroku stated bluntly.

"Yes," Sango countered, "I do hear something! There's this weird humming noise!" she continued excitedly.

"I still don't hear anything," said Miroku.

"Nobody cares," replied Sango, leaning in closer to the door. "What do you think it is?" she wondered.

"Well, not to sound clichéd, but there's only one way to find out..." decided Kagome. Her two companions dutifully stepped back as she cleanly broke the rusted padlock with a perfectly executed sidekick.

Thank God for Kagome's kick-ass fighting skills.

The door creaked open on it's half broken hinges, and they peered inside. Extracting three flashlights, Miroku handed one to each of the girls. Slowly they made their way through the doorway, coughing slightly in the stuffy atmosphere and waving away invisible airborne dust.

From what they could see in the dark cavern, sections of the roof had collapsed, caving in on itself and still refusing to let in any light from the outside world. And yet, the building had sustained much less damage than it's neighbors, considering how close it was to the point of impact. Closer inspection revealed reinforced support beams, explaining how the building had remained standing after all those years.

Kagome and her friends spread out, scanning their surroundings with their flashlights. Although she couldn't find anything abnormal, except for a _lack _of abnormality, Kagome just couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't just an average warehouse...

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome jumped suddenly at the sound of Sango's voice.

"Hey! Come look at this!" she said, breaking the eerie silence.

Curios, Kagome and Miroku shuffled through the darkness, their feet crunching on the layer of broken glass and other debris that coated the floor. Soon, the beams of three flashlights revealed Sango's discovery.

A door.

An _open_ door.

With _stairs_.

Leading _down_.

Three faces now wore identical mischievous expressions (psychologically induced of course, considering their surroundings and situation did not call for mischief of any kind) at their small and mysterious victory of sorts. Exchanging a brief glance of consent that was nearly lost in the darkness, they silently ventured down the stairs.  
The air turned colder and more stagnant as they descended. Pausing, Kagome recognized the strange humming noise from before intensifying with each step.

At last they reached the bottom floor and three flashlight beams scoured their surroundings. Brutally abused machines and electrical equipment lay in ruins around them. Cut wires and smashed appliances had long since stopped their feeble sparking. With wide eyes, Kagome and her friends spread out and surveyed the lost lab.

"How could this be...?" breathed Kagome. Her flashlight revealed a destroyed computer that, although it was now hideously outdated, at the time of the bombing would have been beyond the pinnacle of technological advances. She knew for a fact there was _no way_ this kind of technology could have possibly existed in the 1940's. She shook her head at the mind-boggling realization.

Sango and Miroku appeared to have made similar discoveries.

"Kagome...?" Sango called uneasily, "When was this place blown up...?"

"August 9th, 1945," Miroku reiterated, stepping out from behind another piece of smashed equipment, with an uncomfortably puzzled look on his face.

Sango scanned her surroundings with shocked eyes. Miroku fiddled with a computer part he had extracted, turning it over in his hands as his confused expression became even more distinct.

"I don't get it..." he murmured, "this kind of technology hadn't been discovered for a few decades at least..."

Kagome swallowed as she heard her suspicions confirmed. She walked slowly over to join her friends.

"I don't recognize the model," Miroku continued, speaking more to the item in his hands than to his audience, "It's made differently than others I've seen, but it would still have worked, it appears... What bothers me is that-"

"This kind of technology shouldn't have even been _invented _at the time?" Sango finished

"Precisely..."

"Well it _was _here when the bomb hit," Kagome stated, "How else could you explain the damage?"

All three sat in silence for a minute.

"Well... it was a time of war. There is a small, but ridiculous possibility... that this was some kind of secret technology. Kept from the world because revealing it - even to our own country - would have had a monumental and destructive effect," Miroku reasoned.

"Like how in time-traveling movies, people of the future always work on a need-to-know basis only?" Sango clarified.

"Something like that..."

"If that's the case, then whose was it?" Kagome asked rhetorically.

Another silence ensued.

Miroku sighed, slipping the computer part into his backpack; and they all took the action as a silent consent to continue looking around.

"At least we managed to find something," Miroku commented as he studied another machine, "No one expected a secret hoard of technology to be found in the ruins of a bombed city."

"You're right," said Kagome, smiling slightly despite her still mildly shocked state of mind, "Looks like the rumors were at least somewhat true, who knows, maybe the U.S. _did _know about this... maybe that's why they bombed here..."

"It definitely seems plausible..." answered Miroku.

The three continued to search in silence, each occasionally retrieving something of interest. Kagome made her way down a line of uniform machinery, eyes and flashlight moving as one across the now familiar scenery.

Kagome rounded a corner, her flashlight beam following her progress as she entered a new area of the basement.

Instantly she froze, her brain rebelling as she tried to process what she saw.

Her flashlight clattered to the ground.

~*~

A/N: Curious much? I'll most likely get the second chapter up faster; after all, schools out in 3 days! Have a nice summer everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery

Disclaimer: INYUYASHA IS NOT MINE

A/N: Haha! Chapter dos esta finito! Thank you again to all my reviewers, it boosted my confidence that I posted chapter one when I woke up, and had a full compliment of reviews when I got home from school! (like LAST YEAR. In fact i wrote a majority of this introduction LAST YEAR) I'm sorry, it's been like, an eternity, LITERALLY AN ETERNITY, but my computer crashed over the summer and I had to get new parts and start from scratch... so I felt I'd try and compensate by getting as much done as I can, just bear with me; my life is very busy. In essence:

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. AND I AM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT.

Really, I am. But it's done now, so just read it. I promise I will begin working ASAP. LONGER CHAPTERS.

I miss summer now, it went by so terribly fast... Screw skool, I hope it dies off a cliff.

~*~

**Chapter 2 - Discovery**

"Kagome?!" two voices shouted in unison.

Silence.

Miroku and Sango weaved their way through the mechanical maze looking for Kagome, becoming increasingly worried.

"Kagome…?" Sango called again. The girl in question swallowed and finally found her voice.

"Here…" came the soft reply. Her voice wavered, and she still couldn't believe what she had seen before she dropped her flashlight, surrounding her in darkness. Moments later another flashlight landed on her frozen body and she turned to see Sango approaching, a relieved look on her face.

"There you are! What happened?" Sango asked as Miroku joined them.

"We heard you drop your flashlight," Miroku said, "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering she turned to point into the darkness in front of her, still shaken.  
Sango and Miroku directed their lights into the abyss and gasped.

There in the middle of more mechanical wreckage was a large, destroyed piece of equipment. The shattered glass that once formed a thick shield around its contents revealed something none of them had ever expected to find.

A person.

After a minute of silence and shocked thought, they crept closer, stepping over obstacles, yet never taking their eyes off of their discovery.

_Is that a… boy…? _wondered Kagome. (A/N: sound familiar?)

Kagome's eyes scanned over the boy in question. He was shirtless, wore some sort of red fabric pants, and had on no footwear. He had bizarre hair – at least 3 feet long, and a silver color that glowed in the light of the flashlight. He was very muscular, from what she could see (which was a lot), and she had to admit – fairly attractive. These thoughts quickly flew out her mental window, and she noticed that he also had rather long and menacing nails, like claws almost…

(A/N: if you haven't recognized who this is by this point, then THIS IS NOT THE FANFIC FOR YOU.)

"Oh my god…" Sango murmured.

Kagome stepped closer and reached out, as if to touch him; when her mind processed an even more shocking discovery.

_WHAT THE HELL IS ON HIS HEAD???_

"Are those _ears?!_" she gasped. Sure enough, atop his head two white, cup-shaped appendages that looked suspiciously inhuman were hidden in his hair.

"Omigod, you're right!" Sango exclaimed, "They're like cat ears!"

"Hey, look at this!" The girls turned in the direction of Miroku's voice.

Miroku shined his flashlight on the side of the machine, highlighting the words written there.

"Aero Containment Unit?" Kagome read off, making it sound like a question. She glanced back up at the still figure.

Miroku flipped open his laptop and clicked away on the keypad for a minute.

"Bingo," he muttered, "Look at this." Both girls trotted over for a better look at the screen. "The Aero Containment Unit was an attempted invention to induce and sustain life in a comatose condition," Miroku reiterated the words on the monitor "Introduced in the early 1970's, it was filed as a failed project, and soon overshadowed by today's latest technology in that field."

"1970's?!" Sango exclaimed, "But this place was blown sky high in the 1940's! How come nobody knew about this until the 70's?"

"Well, it looks like _somebody_was lying." Miroku concluded.

"So, did it actually _work?_"

"It is a possibility. That humming noise we heard earlier… it sounds like the machine is somehow still running."

"But _How…?_"

Miroku just shrugged and clambered over to the other side of the machine, leaving his laptop on the table.

"So… this means… he could still be… _alive?_" Kagome almost seemed to struggle with the word. The three of them stared at the figure behind the shattered glass, ensnared in wires. Approaching the containment unit, Kagome gasped as she detected the faint rise and fall of his chest.

"Oh… My… _God…"_ she breathed, "he is."

A moment of silence ensued as three frozen forms contemplated this.

"WHAT?" Sango shrieked, breaking that silence. She moved hastily closer to get a better look.

"What should we do?" Miroku asked, following her lead.

Ignoring them, Kagome made her way around the back of the machine and found a bundle of wires that emerged from the containment unit. Intrigued, she followed their snaking pattern until they connected to what struck her a promising piece of equipment. Evaluating her discovery, Kagome felt herself slip into "leader mode" determined to find out exactly what it was they had found.

"Miroku, come here; and Sango – stop that! Get down from there!" She instructed.

Sango grinned sheepishly, and stepped down from where she had been previously poking an unconscious chest. Miroku hurried over to Kagome.

"What is it?"

"I think there may be a way to get him out of there," Kagome explained, motioning to the equipment in front of her. "That, and, I think I know how that machine's been running," she continued. She pointed up to where a piece of ceiling had fallen to reveal an unfamiliar, but fairly easy to recognize, piece of equipment that protruded from outside; it's wires tumbling down to meet the machine in front of them.

"A solar panel…" Miroku stated in wonder.

"Let me guess, that wasn't around at the time either," Sango said as she approached. She was rewarded with identical dry looks.

"This is just plain creepy…" Kagome shivered as her gaze raked her surroundings. All these shocking discoveries were threatening to take their toll on her, so she took a deep breath as her eyes once again became riveted to the unconscious figure.

"So what should we do…?" Sango asked quietly. The three of them all stared at the body lost for words.

"Shouldn't we, like, tell the police, or the government or something?" she continued. Kagome contemplated this. She knew what would happen if the government got involved. There would be investigations, interrogations, irritations… the whole place would be swarming with all kinds of high-and-mighty scientists or agents or military personnel once they could prove their findings. Then the three of them would be put on some kind of lockdown and questioned for months, before eventually gaining fame for their discovery. And "he" would most likely be killed, and dissected for more information.  
For some reason, this detail bothered Kagome; perhaps because she considered "him" to still be technically alive.  
But once their discovery was made public, she knew that would most certainly _not_ bother the scientists that would tear apart his insides.  
Their lives would be turned upside-down in either a very good or very bad way, possibly both. And the idea that it could all happen with just a couple of phone calls and maybe an hour or two was staggering to Kagome. This could be top-secret, bigger than life; and all Kagome knew is that somehow they got caught right in the middle of it.

Kagome was pulled from her reverie as she realized that Sango and Miroku were both watching her as if waiting for her to speak.

(A/N: Now try and remember what it was Sango asked her ;)

"…No. Until we know more about what's going on here… I think we should just keep this to ourselves. If we informed the authorities of what we found, maybe someday we'd be famous for doing so, but that not the reason we're here. We're here to find the truth, and as of now, we _don't_ know the truth. We could have made the greatest discovery of our time; or we could be on the newest reality T.V. show!"

Sango glanced warily over her shoulder on the lookout for a hidden camera crew.

"Well, we can't just leave." Miroku said, "But we still have to go home."

"I know…" Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples. The entire situation was beginning to give her a headache and everything seemed surreal, like she was dreaming. Hell, maybe she was.  
She looked again at the boy suspended by wires, motionless except for the faint rise and fall of his chest, and completely oblivious to the world around him.

"You don't think…" Sango began. Kagome and Miroku turned to find her staring at the subject of their contemplation with the spark of a mischievous look on her face. They could almost see the light bulb waiting to flicker on above her head.

"You don't think, we should try to… take him with us…" her sentence trailed off as if incomplete.

"Take _him_ with _us…_?" Kagome echoed in a confused manner.

"Well… yeah. I mean, like Miroku said; we can't just leave him here."  
Kagome opened her mouth to point out that _he_ was here by himself for who knows how long, but decided against it.

"But if we try to… un-attach… him, or transport him, or anything we might _kill_ him! There are so many things that could go wrong, even _if_ we manage to get him out of here! Besides, that could be just, like, an empty body for all we know, with no conscious mind! The least we can tell is that _he_ is not even _human_!" Miroku spoke up, gesturing to the ears atop the head of the "_him"_ in question.

"What if you're wrong? Just because he has cat ears and we don't know who he is, doesn't mean he's not worth helping. Who knows how much longer his life-support equipment will hold out? The least we could do is try." Sango's words were met with silence.  
After a pause Kagome realized what had to be done.

"I think Sango's right," Kagome said, "we should try and get him out of here."

~*~

A/N: For those of you who aren't catching on; in the Prologue KIKYO put INUYASHA to sleep using an AERO (say it out loud) unit, and KAGOME found and released him over 50 YEARS later. (As you can tell, she WILL end up releasing him in the next chapter… someway or another…) Sound familiar? Sorry, I just _had _to write that in! Kudos to those who figured it out. As promised, I have begun work on a much LONGER chapter 3!


End file.
